Baby love
by troopersmith
Summary: what if Becca got pregnant by Finn from their one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

What if Becca got pregnant by Finn on their one night stand.

Chapter one...

Finn Younger was in the Communal bathroom at the SAS base in Hereford. He just finished shaving at the sinks.

Becca Gallagher come rushing in and ran into a toilet cubicle.

Finn notice how pale she looked. He walked to the cubicle where Becca was. He could hear her being sick. He was worried about her.

'Are you okay, Becca?' Finn asked.

'Yeah, just fine.' Becca said. She flushed the toilet and open the door.

'No you don't.' Finn said. 'I taking you to see the doctor.'

'I am okay.' Becca said.

Then she passed out. Finn caught her in his arms. Dave Woolston and Henno Garvie walked in.

'What the fuck?' Henno asked when he saw them.

'She just pass out after she was sick.' Finn said. He looked down at Becca's face. 'I was just taking her to see the doctor.'

'I am okay.' Becca said as she just come round.

'You are still going to see the doctor.' Finn said, forcefully.

'Becca, he's right.' Henno said.

'Okay, but I can walk there.' Becca said.

'Aye, okay.' Finn said. He put her down onto her feet. He did love her being in his arms.

'Thanks.' Becca said. She did like being in his arms. She felt safe and love.

Finn and Becca walked to the medical centre on the base. Dave went with Henno to meet the rest of Red Troop.

'Becca, could you be... ah... We didn't used anything when we make mad passionate love.' Finn said.

'I had missed two periods, and I had been sick a few times.' Becca said.

'Why didn't you told me?' Finn asked.

'I had never had regular periods.' Becca said. 'I was going to get a test later.'

They reached the medical centre. There was nobody in the waiting room. Becca went to the desk and talked to Alice, the receptionist.

Becca and Finn sat down on the chairs in the waiting room.

'Want me to go in with you?' Finn asked. If they had made a baby through that passionate sex they had, he want to be involved with their child and maybe they could be together as a family. He know that he love her.

'Thanks, that be good.' Becca said. 'We might have a serious talk later.'

'You want to go out with me, we can go out for a meal and had that talk.' Finn said.

'I think that be great, Finn.' Becca said with a smile.

'Becca, Dr. Fields is ready for you now.' Alice said with a smiled. She had heard Finn asking out Becca. They did make a great couple.

Finn and Becca walked into Dr. Fields office.

'Hello Becca and Finn.'

'Hello Dr. Fields.'

'What can I do for you?' Dr. Fields asked. 'Sit down.'

Becca and Finn sat down.

'I think I might be pregnant, I had missed two periods and have been sick and I just pass out.' Becca said. Finn had hold her hand.

'I take it that you and Finn had been having sex?' Dr. Fields asked.

'Yes, once over two months ago. And we didn't used anything.' Becca said.

Dr. Fields got up and got out a pregnancy test kit from a cupboard. Then he hand Becca a sample bottle.

'Can you do me a sample, please.'

Becca took the small bottle from the doctor and left the room to the toilet.

'Finn, you two should know better to have unprotected sex.' Dr. Fields said.

'We wasn't thinking straight at that moment. We just want each other.' Finn said.

'So it was a one time thing?' Dr. Fields asked.

'I want it to be a lot more.' Finn said. 'I did something stupid and ruined it with Becca.'

'If Becca is pregnant what would you two do.' Dr. Fields asked. 'I can print some information out for you both.'

'That be good.' Finn said.

Becca walked back in the room. Dr. Fields took the bottle and the test kit and went to the corner. He waited two minutes for the result.

He handed the tester to Becca.

'It's positive.' Dr. Fields said.

Becca was shocked. What is going to happened? She knew that Finn want them to be together. He had been asking her out alot since that night. She had always wanted to say yes but what about her golden rule about dating someone she work with.

Finn was shocked but happy. He is going to be a dad.

Dr. Fields printed out some information for them.

'You should tell Captain Fleming and Colonel Dempsey straight away.' Dr. Fields said. 'But at this moment, you should be able to carry on with your duties but just be careful not to do too much.'

Becca and Finn left the medical centre and walk back to the meeting point with the Red Troop.

'What are we going to do?' Becca asked. She is afraid, she had never be one for babies.

'I love you Becca.' Finn said. He stopped and pulled her round so they are facing each other. 'Want to be with you.'

Becca looked into Finn's eyes and saw the love in them. She realised that she did love him too. 'I love you too, Finn.'

Finn smiled. He kissed her passionate on the lips.

'Mmm Finn, we better stopped or we be late for duty.' Becca said. 'It be better if we had dinner at mine tonight so we can talk.'

'Okay, darling.' Finn said.

They walked to where the rest of Red Troop is.

'How are you, now?' Henno asked.

'I am okay.' Becca said.

'Are you fit for duty?' Fleming asked.

'Yes, Sir.' Becca said.

***********

That evening, Finn drove to Becca's apartment. He had brought some red roses and a bottle of champagne. He had put on his best suit. He knocked on the front door.

Becca opened the door. And he was speechless when he saw her. She was wearing a sexy black dress, she even wearing make up on. And high heels shoes.

'Come in.' Becca said. 'You look very sexy.'

'Aye, so are you.' Finn said. He kissed her passionate on the lips as he walked past her. 'Very sexy.'

Becca laughed.

Finn hand her the flowers and the bottle of champagne.

'Thanks.' Becca said. 'But should I be drinking champagne?'

'One glass wouldn't hurt.' Finn said.

'Okay.' Becca said as they walked into the kitchen and put the bottle in the fridge then she put the flowers in the vast.

Finn was watching her. He could smell dinner being cooked and it smell great.

'We got roast chicken dinner.' Becca said.

'Aye, it smell great.' Finn said.

'Want a drink?' Becca asked.

'There is something more that I want.' Finn said, he walk up to her and kiss her passionate on the lips. His arms wrapped around her waist. She was kissing him back just as passionate, her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his erection against her stomach.

'Come on, we got about half an hour before dinner is done.' Becca said.

'Do you mind if we wait till after dinner, I want to take our time in our love making not like last time.' Finn said. 'Want to make it special.'

'Oh, that's sweet.' Becca said with a smile.

'Aye, I know.' Finn said. His hands ran down to her ass and then his hands went lower down. He could feel the stockings and suspender belt under her dress. 'Mmm, are you wearing stockings and suspenders?'

'Yes, are you happy?' Becca asked with a smile.

'Very happy.' Finn said. 'Oh God, what are you doing to me. I am finding it bloody hard not to rip your clothes off and take you over that work top.'

Becca laughed. She could feel his erection getting bigger and harder.

'I better check the dinner.' Becca said.

After the meal. Finn and Becca looked at each other. Becca picked up the plates and take them to the kitchen.

'You want ice-cream or coffee?' Becca asked.

'No thanks.' Finn said, going up behind her. He put his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stomach.

'Should we talk first or go to bed and then talk?' Finn asked.

She could feel his erection against her back. She wanting Finn.

'Bed. Need to feel you deep inside me again. Want to had sex with you now.' Becca said.

Finn laughed. 'Lead the way.'

Becca laughed. 'Come along, soldier.'

They walk to Becca's bedroom. They was kissing passionate near the double bed. They looked at each other as they take off their clothes.

'Leave on the high heels, stockings and suspenders on.' Finn said.

'Horny bastard.' Becca said. She was stroking Finn's cock in her hands.

'Becca, you will make me cum if you kept doing that.' Finn said.

They got on to the bed. They was kissing passionate, their hands stroking each other. Finn stopped kissing her and move down her body till he reach her pussy. He looked at her face and she nodded yes. He started to lick at her pussy. She cum and then he got on top of her and he position himself at her hole and enter her in one movement. They was kissing passionate as they made passionate love. They did it for half an hour before he cum, but she had cum a few times.

Afterwards they was laying in each other arms, her head on his chest.

'Well, that was bloody great.' Becca said.

'Aye it was.' Finn said. 'Sorry I didn't last long. I had blue balls.' He was stroking her back.

'You got great balls and cock.' Becca said.

'You got a great body.' Finn said. 'You want a glass of champagne, darling?'

'Yes, I just get it.' Becca said. She got out of the bed and went into the kitchen.

Finn smiled, he was feeling so bloody great.

Becca walked back, holding a ice bucket with the bottle of champagne inside it and two glasses.

'Can you open the bottle.' Becca said. She put it on the bedside cabinet on Finn's side of the bed.

They was talking about their baby while they drink. They decided to keep the baby and they become a couple.

Finn spent the night there, they spent all night just making love.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning, Becca wake up to see Finn smiling at her. She was in Finn's arm.

'Good morning, darling.' Finn said. He kiss her passionate on the lips.

After they finished kissing. 'Good morning, sexy.' Becca said.

'How are you?' Finn asked. 'Did you sleep okay?'

'Yes, after you let me get some sleep,' Becca said, smiling. 'You are a randy git.'

Finn laughed. 'Couldn't help it, months of pent up sexually tension and I can finally can shag you senseless for hours non-stop I be taking my full advantage of it.' Finn said. He put his hand on her stomach.

Becca looked into his eyes. She noticed the happiest in them as his hand was touching her stomach.

'I love you and our baby that is growing inside you.' Finn said.

Becca leaned over to kiss Finn. 'I love you.' she put her hand on Finn's hand on her stomach. 'We got to tell Henno, Dempsey and Fleming today.'

'Aye, I know.' Finn said. 'And our families. Mum will go mad at me.'

'Why?' Becca asked.

'About getting you in the old family way, and we don't even married yet.' Finn said. 'I wouldn't told her that we made this baby on a one night stand or that I lied to you to get you into bed.'

'I am happy that you did, I wouldn't have gone to bed with you otherwise even that I did fancy you a lot.' Becca said. 'Finn I really want to had sex now.'

Finn laughed. 'I better pleased my beautiful girlfriend and the mother of my wee one.'

************

When they got into work. They had decided to tell the three men together. They saw Dempsey talking to Henno and Fleming in a office. Finn knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Dempsey said.

Becca and Finn walk into the office.

'Yes?' Dempsey asked.

'Sir, we need to talk to you all.' Becca said. 'It's very important.'

'Well, okay.' Dempsey said.

'I am 10 weeks pregnant.' Becca said, Finn was holding her hand.

The three men looked at the couple in shock.

'Is Finn the father?' Fleming asked.

'Yes, Sir.' Finn said.

'Is that why you wasn't well yesterday?' Henno asked. He did guess that she might be. His ex wife was the same when she was pregnant.

'Yes, but we didn't tell you then, we need to talk about what we was going to do first.' Becca said.

'And what had you both decided to do with this problem?' Dempsey asked. That why he didn't want a woman in the Regiment because of things like this.

'We decided to keep our child.' Finn said. He had wanted to hit Dempsey then, what had that dickhead got the right to call his baby a problem.

'This is the first.' Dempsey said. 'I need to talk to the doctors on advice of this matter.'

'And are you a couple now?' Henno asked. He known that they had a one night shag while in Colombia. But then he had the noticed the looks they gave each other. He know that Finn is crazy about her.

'Yes, we also decided to start dating.' Finn and Becca both said with a smile.

'That's also a bloody first too.' Dempsey said. 'We never had a couple and a pregnant trooper before.'

'There will be no sex while you both are on duty.' Fleming said. Lucky git, he fancy Becca. She is a good looking and sexy woman.

Finn and Becca smiled.

'We will acted like the professional soldiers that we are.' Becca said.

'Good. You both can leave now, we will meet you and the rest of Red Troop soon.' Dempsey said.

Becca and Finn went to join Louis and Dave in the canteen.

Louis and Dave looked shocked when they saw Becca and Finn walk in, holding hands. They joined them at the table.

'You finally won her, then, Finn.' Louis said, he patted Finn on the back.

'Aye, and there something else.' Finn said. He and Becca had decided to tell their mates.

'Congratulations.' Dave said. He was still eating his breakfast.

'Well, I...we... are going to have a baby.' Becca said.

Dave had stop eating and Louis spit out his coffee.

'Fucking hell.' Louis said. 'But... how long had you two had been fucking?'

'From that night in Colombia?' Dave asked.

'Yes.' Finn said.

'Oi, what night?' Louis asked. 'So you two was playing "Hiding the trouser snake" game did you?' He started to laughed.

'What are you going to do? Does Henno, Dempsey and Fleming know?' Dave said.

'Yes, we just told them.' Becca said.

'And we are going to keep our baby.' Finn said. He know that Dave and Louis think as Becca as a kid sister.

'Congratulations.' Louis said. He gave Becca a kiss on the cheek and patted Finn on the back. 'I am completely shocked.'

'Congratulations.' Dave said, he also gave Becca a kiss on the cheek and shake Finn's hand.

'I take it that you told them?' Henno asked Becca and Finn. He just watched Dave and Louis congratulations the future parents.

'Yes.' Dave said.

'We got a meeting with Dempsey and Fleming.' Henno said.

************

'Finn, you would look after Becca.' Dave asked Finn.

They was in Mess after their duty. Becca and Louis was playing pool.

'I love her, Dave. I would die for her and our child.' Finn said.

'It just all in a bit of a rush.' Dave said.

'That's the way things work out.' Finn said. 'I am so happy that I am thinking of asking Becca to be my wife. What do you think?'

'Is it all too soon?' Dave asked. 'I never thought I would see the day when Becca would date someone she work with.'

Finn laughed. 'She did fight against her feelings for me.'

'Yeah.' Dave said.

'I did ask her out everyday.' Finn said with a smile. He looked over at Becca. She looked up and smile at Finn. 'I know that she want me too. I caught her looking at me a few times.'

Louis and Becca walk to Dave and Finn. Finn and Becca kiss passionate on the lips. All the Blue Troop look at them in shock.

'What the hell?' Sean Smith asked. The leader of Blue Troop.

'They got together last night.' Louis said.

'Anyone got any cold water to throw over them.' Henno said, he just walk in the mess.

Finn and Becca stop kissing. They look into each other's eyes.

'Want to go out for a meal?' Finn whisper to Becca.

'OK.' Becca said. 'I fancy a pizza. You want to go to Pizza Hut?'

'That's fine.' Finn said. 'Anywhere or anything you want I will go with.'

'Oh you are so sweet.' Becca whisper.

'We are just going now.' Finn said.

'Oi, don't get Becca into trouble.' Louis said with a smile on his face. 'Oh you are too late for that.'

'Piss off Louis.' Becca and Finn said laughing.

He just laughed.

After Finn and Becca left. Sean and couple of Blue Troop joined Red Troop.

'What did Dempsey say about them dating?' Sean asked. 'Finn had always been the one for the ladies.'

'He okay with them.' Henno said.

'I didn't believe when they kissed.' Matt said. 'Never thought I would see her go out with one of us. Some of us thought she was a lesbian.'

Henno, Dave and Louis laughed.

'Why?' Dave asked. 'Just because she don't sleep with any of you.'

'Yes.' Sean said. 'Then she and Ed was very close and we also thought she and him was fucking.'

'No they was just mates.' Louis said. 'I did think the same things as your guys. I mean I would try it on with her and she still didn't want to know.'

'She got great taste, mate.' Dave said. He also ask Becca out once last year. She tell him that she doesn't date men she work with but they can go out as mates. They are great mates.

'Still can't believe she pregnant.' Louis said.

'What?' Sean asked.

'Oi, she in the club.' Andy said. 'And Finn the daddy.'

'Yes.' Henno said.

'And he only been here for few months and he already got our Miss Ice Maiden in the club.' Sean said.

************

After the Pizza Hut they went back to Becca's. They was having a laugh. They was on the sofa and listening to music.

'We got a long weekend off on Friday, why don't we go and see our folks and tell them about us and the baby.' Finn said. 'I had told my dad that I meet and falling for someone.'

Becca smiled. 'I told my sister that I really fancy someone and that we slept together but I don't think being with him is a great idea.'

'And what about now?' Finn asked.

'I had text her and told her about us and the baby. She say she wouldn't tell anyone till we do.' Becca said. 'But it a great idea to see our families to tell them our wonderful news.'

'You want anything?' Becca asked.

Finn smiled as he kiss her passionate on the lips. 'I want to make love to you again.'

'I want the same. Come on. Let's had sex here on the sofa.' Becca said.

Finn laughed as they take off their clothes and made mad passionate and wild sex on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE....**

Finn slept over at Becca's apartment that following Thursday night so they can leave early on Friday morning. They had book flights to Edinburgh and then Finn's family will be picking them up at the airport.

Becca wake up just before 5 o'clock. She went to the bathroom to be sick.

Finn wake up and wonder where Becca. Then he heard her in the bathroom. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He walked up to Becca and bent down beside her. He rubbed her back.

'How are you okay, darling?' Finn asked.

'Yeah, great.' Becca said, she sipped some water from her glass. 'Think our baby is making itself know by making me feel like shit.'

Finn laughed till Becca hit him softly in the balls.

'That wasn't the first time you hit me there.' Finn said, laughing. He remembered that time when she really hurt him in the balls when she find out he had lied to her. She threaten to cut them off too.

Becca laughed. 'I better kiss them better then.' she said.

'We got time before our flight.' Finn said. He leaned into her and kiss her.

'Finn, I had been sick and my mouth feel like a bottom of birdcage.' Becca said with a smile. 'I better brush my teeth.'

Finn and Becca stand up. Becca pick up her toothbrush and brush her teeth. Finn was staring at Becca as they was both was naked. He was getting turn on by the way her breasts was moving as she was brushed her teeth.

Becca felt Finn's hard on poking her in the small of her back.

'Who feeling randy?' Becca asked.

'Come on.' Finn said.

Becca turned to face him. They was kissing passionate, she was pushed onto the sink unit, he went between her open legs. He rubbed his hard member against her clitoris and pussy lips.

'Oh God, Finn.' Becca moaned into Finn's ear. He bent down his head to suck on Becca's hard nipple. Then he pushed himself into Becca's pussy. He was hammering into her hard and fast. She moved with him with each thrust, they was moaning as they had wild sex on the sink unit. She put her hand on his balls and stroked them as he was pumping into her. His hand went down to her clitoris and he stroke it. They was kissing passionate as they both come.

They looked into each others eyes as they was locked together. Finn pick her up and he was still inside her as he carried her to the bedroom. They lay down on the bed, on their sides.

'Are you feeling better now?' Finn asked, he was stroking her back. He was staring loving into her eyes.

'I am much better now.' Becca said. 'It must be the great sex we just had.'

Finn laughed. 'It was bloody great, wasn't it.'

'You know what I really fancy?' Becca said. She know that Finn will be thinking dirty thoughts at her words. And she could feel his cock getting a hard against her body.

'Eh... what do you fancy?' Finn asked.

'A nice mug of strong coffee, couple of slices of cheese on toast.' Becca said.

Finn laughed. 'Aye, anything else?'

'No, just that.' Becca said with a smile.

'You are a cheeky monkey.' Finn said as he started to tickle her under the arms. Becca was laughing as she tried to push him off her.

************

Later that morning Finn and Becca arrived at Edinburgh airport. Billy and Catherine Younger was waiting for their son and his girlfriend at the arrive gate.

They saw Finn and Becca walked through the doors. Finn and Becca walked up to them. Finn hug and kiss Catherine and shake Billy's hand.

'Hi mum and dad,' Finn said. 'This is Becca Gallagher, my girlfriend.'

'Hi Mr and Mrs Younger.' Becca said.

No wonder Finn is crazy about her, she is beautiful. Billy thought.

'Hi Becca.' Billy said.

'Hi Becca, please can you call us Catherine and Billy.' Catherine said. She like Becca.

They drove back to their house. Finn took Becca and their bags up to his childhood bedroom. They put down their bags on the floor. They started to kiss passionate.

'Want to make love to you on my childhood bed.' Finn said as he pushed her onto the single bed.

'Finn, your parents are downstairs.' Becca said, but she pulling down her jeans and taking off her boots.

They make love on the single bed. Then they got dress and went downstairs. Finn's older brother was there with his wife and their baby son.

Later that night, all Finn's family was at the house for a family party. Becca and Finn told them about their pregnancy.

Everyone was happy for them, they like Becca.

They had a great time with Finn's family.

************

Early Sunday morning Becca and Finn took a flight to Leeds and Bradford airport see Becca's family in Bradford. Becca's family was picking them up at the airport. They was staying at Becca's parents house till the next afternoon. Becca's parents like Finn. They was shocked that night when Becca and Finn told Becca's family their news about their pregnancy.

Becca's dad took Finn to one side. They had a man to man talk.

'You could make sure that you will look after Becca and the baby.' Becca's dad Keith said to Finn.

'Yes, Keith, I love her and our baby.' Finn said. 'I had love her from the first moment of meeting her.'

'Where did you meet her?' Keith asked. It weird that he and Becca had a talk two weeks ago and she didn't mentioned Finn.

'My first day back at the base, I was in the shower, and then Becca and the Red Troop walked in.' Finn said, he smiled as he remembered that afternoon.

'You meet her naked?' Keith asked, laughing.

'Aye, I was so embarrass when I saw her walking naked into the big shower.' Finn said.

'So when you and Becca got together?' Keith asked.

'While we was on a training aboard and we had a weekend R&R we end up spending time together.' Finn said. He didn't want to tell the man that he had lied to get his daughter into bed.

'Finn, Becca is over two months pregnant so I take it that you two had a one night stand at that R&R weekend.' Keith said. 'Because Becca didn't mention you to us till last week.'

'I did keep asking her out after that weekend but she keep saying no.' Finn said. He looked at where Becca was with her nan, mum and sister. Finn smiled. 'I know that I love her.'

Keith believe Finn when he say that he love his younger daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

'I got an hospital appointment next Tuesday morning.' Becca said to Finn. 'Dr. Fields just call me.'

They was just about to eat their lunch in the canteen.

'Will Finn be going with you?' Louis asked.

'Aye of course.' Finn said. 'Will it be for the first scan?'

'Yes. It's nine o'clock appointment.' Becca said.

'I can't wait to see our baby's first scan.' Finn said. He put his hand on Becca's stomach. 'We can book the time off with Fleming. Are you eating?'

'Yes, I just getting something now.' Becca said.

'That's good because you are eating for two now.' Finn said.

'Or three?' Louis said with a laughed.

Finn and Becca looked at him.

'Yeah, you might been having twins?' Dave said, smiling.

'That's wouldn't matter.' Finn said. He noticed that Becca haven't got a complete flat stomach now.

'She's started to get a little bump already.' Louis said.

'I am nearly 12 weeks pregnant, dickhead so of course I had started showing now.' Becca said.

'She is still the best looking and sexist SAS soldier we ever had.' Sean Smith said as he walked up to them.

'Sean is right.' Finn said. He touched her ass then. 'Becca still very sexy and it not much of a bump.'

'What bump?' Sean asked. He hadn't seen Becca in the showers for ages.

'She got her clothes on now, you should see her in the showers, there is just a small bump at the moment.' Louis said.

'I just getting some chips and gravy.' Becca said.

Becca went to the food counter, Finn went with her.

Sean and Blue Troop followed them to get their food.

'How is the mummy and daddy today?' James King asked them, he was behind them in the queue.

'We are okay.' Becca and Finn both said.

'You don't look pregnant yet?' James said. 'You still look very hot.'

'Thanks James.' Becca said.

'Had you have you scan yet?' Sean asked.

'Tuesday morning.' Finn said.

'It going to blow you both away when you see the scan of your kid.' Sean said. 'I remember when we went for our first scan with Susie.'

'How is Susie?' Becca asked.

'She is great, she be started her school in September. Can't believe she going to be four soon.'

***********

Finn and Becca got to the local hospital just before nine. They sat down at the waiting area.

'Rebecca Gallagher.' the nurse said.

Finn and Becca went into the doctor's office. Doctor check Becca over first and then she did the scan.

Finn was holding her hand as they looked at the screen and looking at their baby that was inside Becca.

Oh God, that is our baby. I am going to be a dad.

'Finn, isn't that great. That little thing is our baby.' Becca said.

'Marry me, Becca?' Finn asked.

'What?'

'Marry me?' Finn asked. 'I want you to be my wife. I love you so very much.'

'Yes.' Becca said.

Finn kissed Becca on the lips. Then he got out a ring box from his pocket. He put the white gold diamond engagement ring onto Becca's finger.

'Congratulations.' Doctor Smith said. 'How many copies you want of the scan photos or dvds?'

'Four of each please.' Becca said.

'OK. You can use the toilet now, Rebecca.' Doctor Smith.

'Thank you.' Becca said.

*********

Finn and Becca meet up with the rest of Red Troop. They was in the gym.

They asked them how it went. Finn showed them the scan photo.

'What is it?' Louis said. 'You sure it a baby?'

'Of course its a baby. You are holding the photo upside down.' Becca said.

'Sorry, Becca but it still look weird.' Louis said.

'It only about 85mm.' Finn said. He point at the scan and show Louis where the baby was.

'Oh yeah.' Louis said. 'You know the sex yet?'

'No it's too early to tell but the foetus had started growing their sex parts.' Becca said. 'Maybe the next scan we might know.'

'You two is engaged?' Dave asked. He had noticed Becca's ring.

'Yes, Finn asked me when we was having the scan.' Becca said and showing them the beautiful ring.

'Great ring. You didn't get that out a cracker?' Louis said.

'It was my great grandmother's engagement ring. Mum had given it me.'

'Hi Becca and Finn, how did you go?' Fleming said.

'The scan was great. You want to see the scan photo?' Becca asked.

'OK.' Fleming said.

Fleming was looking at the scan. He just make out the foetus.

Dempsey walked into the gym.

'Right, in the brief room 6 you lot.' Dempsey said to Red Troop.

Everyone walked to one of the brief room 6.

Red Troop and Blue Troop is going to Manchester. There was a bank robbery taking place.

They packed their bags and set off.

'Will you be okay for duty?' Fleming asked Becca.

'Yes I be okay.' Becca said.

'Good.' Fleming said. He smiled at her. She look very beautiful, she got a glow about her.

They stay near the bank, that night they was staying in church hall, they was on camp beds. During the night, Finn climb in beside Becca.

'It's only me.' Finn whispered to Becca.

'I know.' Becca whispered back. 'Ah you missing me.'

'Aye, love cuddle up to you and our baby.' Finn said. He was soon kissing her neck passionate.

'Finn, everyone is in here with us.' Becca whispered. She could feel his hard on through his clothes.

'Sorry I can't help myself.' Finn whispered. He put his hand on her left breast.

'We can't here, but I want you so much.' Becca whispered.

'There a empty office.' Finn whispered. Half of him want to make love to her right now in this camp bed in front of everyone.

They went to a small office and they end up having sex on the desk.

Finn and Becca sleep together in the same camp bed that night.

The next morning they assault the bank. They killed all the X-Rays and none of the hostages was hurt.

Finn was worried about Becca and the baby. But he know that she will kick his ass if he mention it to her. She hate men treating her any different from the rest of lads.

They drove back to Hereford. Becca sent a scan photo to her and Finn's families by email.


	5. Chapter 5

I had rewrite this chapter and added to it.

CHAPTER FIVE

The Red Troop come into the canteen, they just finished at the shooting range. They was surprised to see the US Special Forces soldiers they had worked with few months ago.

They sat with the Americans.

'You still looked sexy, Becca.' Barbella said. He fancied Becca.

'I am 14 weeks pregnant.' Becca said.

'Really?' Barbella asked. 'Who is the lucky bastard that got you in that way?'

'Me.' Finn said. He was talking to Pincher but heard what Barbella said.

'Holy shit.' Barbella said.

'And we are engaged.' Becca said.

'Congratulations.' Barbella said.

'Oh, this is Jason Walker, he's Ritzik's replacement.' Pincher said.'Congratulations Finn and Becca.' he patted Finn's back and kissed Becca's face.

'Thanks.' Becca and Finn said.

'We got a briefing at 1300 hours in Briefing room 7.' Fleming said.

On the way to the briefing room. Barbella was walking beside Becca.

'I still can't believe that you and Younger are together.' Barbella said.

'We are.' Becca said.

'You still looked bloody hot.' Barbella said. 'You just a little bit bigger in the belly and your tits.'

'Pity you still got your baby cock.' Becca said with a smile.

Barbella laughed. 'I would love to shove my big hard cock in your mouth, pussy or arse. It would be the biggest cock that you ever had.'

'In your dreams.' Becca said.

'You are in my dreams, sexy.' Barbella said as he winked at her. 'After you.' They had reached the briefing room. Barbella hold the door opened for her.

'Thanks.' Becca said.

Dempsey and Colonel Schulman told them their operation against Al Qaeda in the White Mountains of Afghanistan. They are after terrorist leader Mohammed Hussam. They was leaving that night.

************

The next night they parachute into Afghanistan from Oman. They landed in the right place this time. They walked about 10 miles to just before dawn and they lay up for the day. They had to keep an eye on the camp. Their target will be leaving the camp in three days time. They got to take him dead or alive before he leave the camp.

Pincher and Fleming plan for the snatch the next night. Finn and Becca was on the look out duty for two hours. They was talking very softly.

'How are you okay?' Finn whispered. 'You not feeling sick?'

'No I am fine.' Becca whispered. 'Why?'

'I am just worried.' Finn whispered. 'I know you hate it when men treat you differently but I think I can because I am the father of the child you are carried.' Finn whispered.

Becca smiled. 'You are so sweet.' She whispered. 'I love you.' she whispered.

Finn smiled. 'I love you too.' Finn whispered.

'Finn, I am going to missed all this.' Becca whispered. 'Hate to be just sitting at home while you are out doing all this sort of things.' she whispered.

Finn smiled. 'Darling. Don't worried about that.' Finn whispered. 'I still love you even if you are at home mum.'

Becca smiled. 'I don't think I would be a stay at home mum for long. Want to go back to work ASP.' she whispered.

They continued to look out in the open. Louis and Walker come up to take cover from Becca and Finn.

Becca and Finn went to their DMP netting tent. Barbella was asleep in the tent. Finn started to kissed Becca passionate on the lips. After a few minutes he climb on top of her.

'Finn, Barbella here.' Becca whispered.

'He asleep.' Finn whispered back. 'I want you now.'

'Eh, we will make too much noise.' Becca whispered.

'You just have to be quite then.' Finn whispered with a smiled.

'OK, but we better just undo our trousers for a quickie.' Becca whispered.

Finn kiss Becca passionate on the lips as they just undid their trousers and had sex, very quietly and they was kissing passionate to keep the noise down. But Barbella was awake and was watching the couple having sex.

Afterwards Becca and Finn went to sleep. Finn had wrapped his arms around Becca's stomach.

The next morning, Barbella was with his mates.

'Younger is one lucky bastard.' Barbella said. 'He had sex with Becca last night, they was having sex in front of me.'

'You are kidding?' Weaver asked.

'No I am not. They was fucking in front of me.' Barbella said.

'Did you see anything?' Fender asked.

'No just heard them going for it, they had just pulled down their pants zippers and fucked.' Barbella said. 'She had a very wet pussy from the sounds of them fucking.'

'Yeah, did you jerk off?' Weaver asked.

'Yep, after they fall asleep. I jerk off.' Barbella said with a smiled. 'I wanting to jerk off over her tits.'

Everyone laughed. They didn't realise that Pincher overheard them talking. He smiled, Finn had always been a ladies man. But he should had known better that to had sex while he was on a mission. He looked over and saw Finn and Becca talking. He went up to them.

'Eh, Finn, can I had a word?' Pincher asked.

'Aye, yes, sir.' Finn said.

'I just going to see Dave and Louis.' Becca said.

'I had heard that you and Becca had sex during the night.' Pincher said.

Finn smiled. 'So Barbella wasn't asleep.' Finn said.

'No he wasn't.' Pincher said. 'What was you thinking of?'

'We wasn't thinking straight at that time.' Finn said.

'I don't blame you, Becca is very fit.' Pincher said. 'But in future don't have sex while on a mission.'

'Yes, Sir.' Finn said.

'Good.' Pincher said. He smiled at Finn. 'You just make most of my men jealous, especially Barbella.'

Finn smiled. 'Aye, did he jerk off?' Finn asked.

'Yeah.' Pincher said with a smiled. 'Still can't believe that you are going to be a dad in about 6 months time.'

'I know.' Finn said. 'I still can't believe it myself and I had to look at the scan photo.'

'I remember that feeling,' Pincher said. 'I got two little girls.'

'You want to see the scan picture?' Finn asked. He pulled out the scan picture from his pocket.

Pincher looked at the picture. He had never saw Finn looking so happy. He had noticed the looks between Finn and Becca the last time they was here.

Pincher handed back the picture.

They did their mission that night and everything went great and then they go to Oman airbase camp. They put Mohammed Hussam in a cell. Everyone went to the showers. Becca went to the Ladies' bathroom.

Barbella kept looking at Finn. Why is Becca with him for?

'It weird that Becca isn't in the showers with us.' Louis said. 'We can use hot water.'

Finn and Dave laughed.

'What she showered with you lot?' Barbella asked.

'Yep.' Louis said.

'Bet all stand to attention when she in the shower.' Fender said.

Everyone laughed.

'Finn blushed when she walked into the shower that first time.' Dave said.

Finn laughed. 'Aye, couldn't believe it when she walked into the shower. Never saw anyone so beautiful and sexy in my life.'

'But did you get a hard on?' Barbella asked. He wish he was in the shower with Becca right now.

'No only because I put on the frozen cold water as soon as I saw her.' Finn said with a smiled.

Everyone laughed.

'Had you shagged her yet in the showers?' Louis asked Finn.

Finn laughed. 'Mind you own bloody business.' He said with a smiled.

'That means he had.' Barbella said. 'I would had done.'

'Just hope it wasn't in the showers in the camp.' Dave said.

'No, it was at Becca's place. If you need to know.' Finn said with a smiled.

The U.S soldiers took Hussam back to American and Red Troop went home.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX..

Finn was with all his friends in the club on his stag do. They was at strippers club. But Finn wasn't interesting in the dancing naked women. Then he had to do truth or dare.

'First time you fucked Becca?' Bob from Blue Troop asked.

'We was on R&R in Colombia.' Finn said.

'Where was your first shag with her and how good was it?' Another mate asked.

'In my hotel room and it was fucking great, like always.' Finn said.

Patrick Fleming went pale. He realise that Finn and Becca had sex in the room he shared with Finn that weekend.

'First time you jerk off thinking off Becca?' Louis asked.

'The first night we was in Colombia, I had to go to the loo to jerk off.'

'When did you realise you like her?' Dave asked.

'I always thought she was beautiful and sexy.' Finn said. 'But I realised I had fallen in love when we had made mad passionate love that night.'

'Last time you shagged her?' Patrick asked.

'Tonight.' Finn said with a big smile.

Finn carrying on playing that game and drinking.

Another part of Hereford Becca was having her Hen Night. They was watching male strippers at this club. Becca was now five and half months pregnant. She was the only sober one at her Hen Night. She also got to play truth and dare.

'Do you look at the guys in the showers?' One of the Blue Troop wives asked.

'Only Finn.' Becca asked.

'You first thoughts of Finn?'

'I thought he was sexy.' Becca said. 'Very good looking and sexy.'

She was asked loads more questions.

************

Few days later on the Thursday Finn wake up early on his wedding day. He was in his room at Hereford base. He didn't sleep with Becca the night before, he did miss being with Becca and holding and touching her stomach where their child is growing. He had woken up with his normal morning hard on, pity Becca wasn't about she would sort him out. He decided not to jerk off and smiled. He would be soon be making love to his beautiful wife later.

His mobile phone went off. He pick it up.

'Hi sexy.' Finn said.

'Hi sexy, how are you?' Becca asked. 'I missed you last night.'

'Aye I am okay. I missed you and the wee one in your belly.' Finn said. Thinking to Becca wasn't helping with his hard on.

'We miss you.' Becca said. 'I can't wait to be Mrs Younger.'

Finn laughed. 'I can't wait to be your husband.'

Becca laughed. 'I had miss waking up with your hard on poking me in the back first thing this morning.'

Finn laughed. 'I got a hard on right now but I didn't want to jerk off.'

'You want phone sex?' Becca asked.

'Why are you feeling horny?' Finn asked.

Becca laughed. 'Maybe and I want to help you out.'

Finn laughed. 'Want to make mad passionate love to my beautiful wife.'

'Can't wait to make mad passionate love to my husband.' Becca said.

They had phone sex and they both feel better in coming.

Finn was waiting at the Church. His Best man was his oldest brother, Frank. Frank patted Finn on the back.

Everyone turned round when they hear the music and the door opened. Becca and her father was walking down the aisle. Finn smiled at Becca when she and her dad meet them in front of the priest.

They said their vows and then they kiss passionate.

They held the wedding reception at the near by Church Hall.

Everyone cheer especially the SAS soldiers there when they had the first dance.

Few hours into the party, Finn pulled Becca into the empty kitchen. They was kissing passionate.

'Want you so much, Mrs. Younger.' Finn said.

'Want you so much, Mr Younger.' Becca said.

Becca was pushed onto the worktop and Finn went between her legs.

He pulled down her white knickers and she pulled down his trousers and boxers short. They made mad passionate love on the worktop. They didn't heard Louis and Blue Troop going into the kitchen and watching them. Louis was filming them.

Afterwards all the men cheers. Becca and Finn turned to face them and laughed.

'Oi, if you two want to earn extra cash you can always make porno.' Louis said laughing.

'Piss off.' Finn and Becca said.

Everyone just laughed.

************

The next day they went to Scotland for their honeymoon for a week. They was staying in an old cottage in the Highlands. The old cottage belong to Finn's grandparents, his grandparents was staying at Finn's parents for the week. Finn was showing Becca around his town he grew up in.

One late morning, they was sunbathing in the back garden, they was naked, as the cottage and garden was nowhere near any more houses or other people.

'Darling can you rub some sun lotion on my back, please.' Becca asked as she hand him a bottle of sun lotion.

'Aye, sure, darling.' Finn said. He opened it and pour some on her naked back, he slowly rubbed it into her skin.

He was massage her back, then her bottom and back of her legs. He was getting turned on.

Becca smiled when she saw her husband's erection.

Finn laughed. 'You want to help me out?' he asked his wife.

Becca smiled as she reached out to hold Finn's penis and started to stroked it. He groaned and moaned as his wife pleasure him. Then they was kissing passionate as they play with each other. Then they made love and spent most of their honeymoon just spending time together and making love.


End file.
